Fox Love
by Miwa Hikari
Summary: Sad little Sasunaru oneshot. My first one. I can't summarize it without giving it all away, so you have to read it. And review too! CHARACTER DEATH. It is sad.


Pudding- Hikari-chan does not own Naruto. Even if she did, this would probably not happen.

Hikari- True, true.

Pudding- She also wants to say that this is her second fanfic ever, and her first oneshot. So please be nice to her.

Hikari- I actually kind of like this one.

Pudding- Now don't get to cocky. That's my job. By the way, why am I not in this one either?

Hikari- Please enjoy my story…

Pudding- Well…?

---

Sasuke stroked his little fox's hair. Naruto was lying on the floor, slightly curled. Sasuke was in the same position, but in the opposite direction. The floor was stone and stained with blood. With their blood. There was just light enough to see how close their faces were.

He lay there, watching the tears running down that perfect little face. He felt his fingers running through the soft locks of blond hair.

He wondered how they had gotten there. So close, yet so far away. Connected by something more then a promise to a village, or of vow of revenge. In the same room, but in two different worlds. And yet, in the same world. He had never felt closer, and yet further away from anyone else.

How had he not seen it before? How had he not seen how much he loved that little idiot? How it had torn his heart apart to leave him behind. How he had lied to himself for so long. And how much it hurt to see his love trying to kill him.

And that was the truth. He loved that idiot. He always had, and he always would. And he might have killed him. He would have killed him.

He felt a tear run down his face. It surprised him. He had not cried in so long.

---

Naruto opened his eyes when he heard a soft intake of breath and felt Sasuke's hand grip his hair tighter. He saw Sasuke's face. So close. But… he was crying? Naruto felt a surge of emotion so strong it nearly made him faint. He had never seen Sasuke cry before.

He reached out a whipped away his tear.

---

A hand so soft, so sweet, so comforting, so real.

---

He moved his hand up and pushed a lock of the Uchiha's hair out of his face. Sasuke's eyes opened and he got lost in them.

He was so amazing. So strong. So beautiful. Naruto never wanted to let go of him ever again.

He ran his fingers along his hairline. Then over to his eye. He outlined one eye, then the other. Sasuke closed his eyes again, still crying. He arched his back a very little and started to cry a little more. He ran down his nose, and across his mouth. He lifted his finger so that it was just barely touching.

Sasuke pulled his hand out of his hair and rubbed his knuckles against his cheek. Now it was Naruto's turn to close his eyes.

He opened them again and turned his head slightly to the side. He placed his soft, plump lips over Sasuke's beautiful ones. It was an amazing kiss. So soft, so passionate, so loving, so desperate. One kiss to last a lifetime.

"I love you."

---

"I love you" The words rang through Sasuke's head as he felt his little kitsune go limp.

"Kakashi, where is Naruto?!?" Sakura's yell reverberated around the room, but Sasuke never heard it.

He stared at Naruto as he laid him down on the floor. Naruto. Lifeless. But why? How?

He ran his eyes down his body and saw it. A poisoned kunai that all his subordinates used. He just stared as tears started to fall, face blank.

He looked up to see Kakashi in the doorway. He was standing there. Just looking. He too was emotionless. And then he turned around and walked away.

"Come on Sakura. There's no one else here. Lets go."

"But where's Naruto?"

"I don't know. But he's not here anymore."

And then they were gone. And Sasuke was alone.

He looked down at Naruto's body. He could barely see through his tears, falling thick and fast. Naruto's body was just a blur now. He let his head fall onto the body. He sobbed into his chest. The chest of one who would never be his, and yet was his at the very last. He felt the pain swell up in him. A pain so great he could not keep it in any longer.

His head flew up, he back arched, he grasped Naruto's jacket where his head had been resting moments before, and tears flew out beside him.

He screamed. It was inhuman. So full of pain, hatred. Love, loss. You could hear his heart shattering into so many thousands of peaces. It was a scream of shear emptiness.

---

"What was that?" Sakura asked, already about five miles away. "It sounded like beauty dieing." The sound rang for miles. Sakura looked over at her companion as rain started to fall.

"Sensei, why are you crying?"

---

Pudding- That was sad.

Hikari- It was supposed to be. Tragedy….

Pudding- I didn't like it.

Hikari- Well, even if you think like Pudding, please tell me so! I love reviews. They make me feel special.

Pudding- You do know that you are really bad at thinking up titles, right?

Hikari- Yes, thank you for that. I do know it. Sorry about that!


End file.
